


Joint Viewing

by beefy_noods



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefy_noods/pseuds/beefy_noods
Summary: Under the impression that he'd be alone, Ignis takes care of his own needs. But Gladio comes home early and helps him finish the job.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	Joint Viewing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musterings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musterings/gifts).



It was Ignis’ usual fare, two larger, bulkier men having their way with each other. Both had strong chiseled jaws, beards. Usually their hair was short, neatly styled, but one of them had longer hair, much to Ignis’ surprise. And he was certainly not complaining. 

He made quick work of himself, his left hand held his phone while his right was gripped tightly around the base of his cock, he was alone in the house and didn’t expect Gladio to come home any time soon.

But the door to their bedroom opened, and Ignis jumped in his skin a little, only relaxing as he met Gladio’s amused expression with a tired one. 

“Could have warned a guy,” Ignis muttered, glancing back down at his phone, internally debating if he wanted to finish what he started. Gladio was by his side before he had a chance to make a decision, setting his chin on his shoulder and taking over, wrapping a hand around Ignis’ cock with confidence.

“Wanted to surprise ya.” Gladio’s rumble was affecting Ignis more than he let on. It was commonplace for Ignis to mute his videos, he was picky about the vocalizations he liked to hear, and if he was being frank, it was Gladio who made him a spoiled brat. “Whatcha watching?”

Gladio thumbed the slit of his cock, and Ignis’ breath caught in his throat. “See for yourself” He managed, titling the phone over to Gladio, resisting the urge to close his eyes, not really needing the video at this point.

At this point, the shorter haired actor was fucking the longer haired actor deep into the mattress, tugging on his hair. 

“Ha.” Gladio nipped his ear before whispering into it, “You fantasizing that’s you doing that to me?”

“I don’t always think about you when I jack off,” Ignis retorted, mostly to tease. “Just like you look at a nice pair of tits, I enjoy theirs.”

A booming laugh is what he got back. “Oh I don’t think that’s the full story.” Gladio’s grip got tighter, and his other hand began to run along Ignis’ lean torso. “I bet you’re imagining them fucking you.”

Ignis’ eyes widened, and he focused in on the screen, taking in their massive bodies and sizable cocks. The image instantly came to his head, of himself on his hands and knees, dick in his mouth and his ass. “Mn. You don’t know that.”

“Considering your cock twitched in my hand when I said that, you are now.” Gladio stopped stroking. “You’d take their cocks easily. You’re used to a big dick.” He teased at a nipple under Ignis’ shirt. “But you’re such a size queen, you’d beg them to fuck you at the same time, wouldn’t you?”

Ignis’ cock really twitched this time, and his grip on his phone tightened as he felt himself get closer. And he knew Gladio could tell that he was almost there with how quickly he picked up the pace. His head felt so fuzzy that the question was almost lost on him. “Yeah.” He swallowed. “I would.”

“So honest. Or… are you?” Gladio’s strokes became less broad, focusing solely on the base while his other hand toyed with Ignis’ balls. “I think my cock is the only one you really want. Isn’t that right?”

It was harder for Ignis to answer when he was so close. So damn close. He leaned back again’s Gladio’s warm, broad chest, closing his eyes, imagining Gladio’s thick cock inside of him, filling him, and a soft noise escaped him.

“Say it.” Gladio stopped.

Ignis whined, he needed more, he needed to cum. “Yes. You’re right.”

“Right about what?” Ignis could feel Gladio’s smirk as he whispered into his ear.

“I only want your cock, Gladio.” The answer came out embarrassingly fast, and he was rewarded with Gladio’s deft, purposeful hands, squeezing and edging him to the finish ever so right.

“That’s what I thought.” Gladio bit down on Ignis’ exposed neck, and Ignis came hard and his vision went white momentarily, as a desperate call of Gladio’s name one last time echoed in the room.

But as soon as he could catch his breath, he was pressed into the mattress on his stomach. His ass was pulled upwards, and he was on his knees, head sinking into the pillow as Gladio’ pressed firmly down against the back of his hair. 

“Now.” Gladio’s low voice rumbled behind him, “I’ll give you what you want. Since you’ve been so good.”

Ignis’ pants and briefs were tugged down, and thick, lubed fingers teased his asshole. He was still collecting his bearings, not even sure when Gladio managed to grab the lube, and before his mind began to wander more, Gladio smacked his ass. 

“I need you to pay attention.” Gladio warned, before soothing that spot with a playful and loving massage, “Think about me. And only me. It shouldn’t be too hard.”

**Author's Note:**

> So for a while now I've been sending Musterings quick outlines of gladnis porn. I never wrote them because I have a tendency to take a small idea and make it massive (i.e. The Deal). NOW I'm going to challenge myself to write short drabbles based around those ideas. This is the first of many.
> 
> Thanks to Must for encouraging me to write some of my trash outlines, which we so lovingly refer to as Gladnis Fast Food, aka Happy Meals. This first one's for you!
> 
> <3
> 
> As always, find me screaming on twitter under beefy_noods !


End file.
